Will she be home?
by erdi99
Summary: This is post film, so there are a couple of spoilers in here. I suck at summaries so just read it :) Enjoy


**Author's Note**

**If you haven't watched the movie, don't read further. It may be just a couple of spoilers, but they are spoilers after all.**

**I loved the movie and I hope all of you did too.**

**Not sure, if this is any good, so leave a comment.**

**Enjoy!**

I am finished. Done. Finally!

As I enter the plane I take a deep breath. My life doesn't belong to the Army any more. I finally get my life back.

Well what is left of it... Because I don't know what will welcome me at home. Will she still be there? Or did she leave? Did she wait for me or did she run?

She doesn't know this was my last tour. I wanted to tell her before I left, but we got into a stupid argument. There were tears and screaming. I can't even remember how it started. All I know is that we threw our past and all things that annoy us in each other's faces.

She locked herself in the bathroom, so unlike Veronica, and I left without saying goodbye. Over the last six month we didn't talk much. The few times we did, we were sickenly polite towards each other and didn't mention the fight at all. It makes me fear that I will come home to an empty house.

Two years ago, after the reunion, we decided to make a go of it. But out of those two years, I was gone for one and a half. Not the ideal thing, when you are in a relationship.

Last year we decided to move in with each other. We found a great house, well it is bigger than Veronica wanted it to be, but I put my foot down.

I have the money and don't spend it much anyways, so why not spend it on a nice house that I am going to share with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I haven't proposed yet, but I intend to, as soon as I get home. I have a ring and it is locked into my safety deposit box at the bank; didn't want to risk her finding it by chance.

I look out the plane window. The sun is high in the sky and in a couple of hours I will be home. Might as well get some sleep now.

"Sir?...Sir?" I slowly open my eyes and the stewardess is looking at me with a friendly smile. "We have landed."

I nod and get out of my seat.

A taxi takes me home and I take a deep breath as I step towards the front door. I note that her car isn't in the drive way and I try to squash down the bad feeling that settles into the pit of my stomach.

'_Maybe she is on a stakeout!'_ or _'Maybe she stayed at her dad's last night'_ I try to reason with myself as I walk into the house.

"Veronica?" I call out, but no answer. I drop my duffel bag next to the door and move from room to room. There are a few baby toys lying around as well as diapers in the bathroom. As I look in the bedroom next to ours, I see that the crib is used. Jaiden, Wallace's kid, must have stayed over again. After all Ronnie is Jaiden's god mother.

My heart stopped the first time as I saw her holding her godson. She is a natural, if she likes it or not. If I didn't know before, I knew right in that moment, that I would make Veronica Mars my wife and the mother of my children.

All her clothes are still in our bedroom and her PI gadgets are in the office. I sigh in relief; she is still living here.

I get changed, then make myself some breakfast in the kitchen and take it to the living room. I sit and watch TV for an hour, but Veronica hasn't come back.

I can't wait anymore so I drive to Keith's place. Her old man and I are getting a long better now. He still doesn't completely trust me. After all I was accused of murder multiple times, so who can blame him for not trusting me.

I ring the bell and Keith answers the door. To my surprise he envelopes me in a hug. "Welcome back, Logan." Keith lets me go and smiles at me. "She is in the kitchen. I will give you some space and will be back in an hour."

With that he walks down the stairs, gets into his car and drives away. I walk into the house and close the door behind me.

"Who was it Dad?" Veronica calls out and I smile. I walk around the corner into the kitchen and see her sitting at the table facing away from me.

"Your Dad said he would be back in an hour." I tell her and her head whips around. I walk further into the kitchen and just then I see that she is holding a baby, and it definitely isn't Jaiden Fennel.

"Logan..." She almost whispers and tears spring into her eyes. Every time she cries in front of me, something squeezes my heart so hard, that I can barely breathe. Veronica hates crying in front of other people and I think the first time I saw her cry, was when she thought her Dad had been on the plane that Cassidy blew up.

I walk over to her, pull her carefully out of the chair and hug her, as best as I can. I run a hand up and down her back to calm her down. The only noise comes from the bubbling baby.

After while she pulls away and looks at me, with a small smile. "Logan...I like you to meet your daughter, Sarah Lynn Echolls."

My heart stops and I just stare at her for a few minutes. I am a Dad...OH MY GOD. For a moment fear takes over. _'What if I turn out like my dad?... What if I screw up?'_

"Logan...say something!" Ronnie shoots me a worried look.

"I...I..." But I cannot find the right words. I sit down and just look at the love of my life holding my daughter.

"I am sorry...I should have told you. But I wanted to tell you in person and this little girl here was in a hurry to see the world." I pull Veronica towards me until she sits on my lap, still holding our daughter. I can't keep my eyes of them.

"You will be nothing like you dad, Logan. I know you will be a fantastic Dad, as long as you promise me to not beat up her boyfriends!" As usual Veronica reads me right. It is as if she can see right through me and hear my thoughts.

"I know...it's just...This is...a surprise!" I tell her, still in shock.

"I know. It was a shock for me too. Remember I was sick as you left? I found out that I am pregnant two days after you left. I was already three month along. And I didn't notice before. I know this isn't something we ever talked..." I silence her with a quick kiss.

"Marry me?" Those words just slipped out, but I cannot take them back now. "I mean...damn...I didn't plan to ask you this way, but since it's out there. Marry me Veronica Mars! I love you and have for a long time. I am finally free of my army obligation and can do what I want again. And what I really want to do is, marry you..."

"Yes!" I nearly missed her saying it, because her voice was that quiet.

I kiss her again and again until we are both breathless. The fight from six month ago, silently forgiven and forgotten. As we pull apart I take our daughter out of her arms and into my own. She is beautiful, just like her mother.

If she turns out anything like the two of us, we have some very bad teenage years ahead of us!


End file.
